DESDE LA VERDAD
by Nigriv Guilmain
Summary: SLASH. ONE-SHOT. Harry se ha convertido en un mortífago el por qué y el como dentro de esta historia.


**Slash: **Para quien no lo sepa, el fic relata una relación chico-chico, si no te gusta el tema no sigas leyendo

**Clasificación: PG-13,** personalmente no creo que sea demasiado explícito pero la verdad es que bajo consciencia creo que nadie menor de esta edad debería de leer este tipo de relatos, sobre todo si no dispone de madurez suficientepara tratar el tema como se debe.

**Tipo de fic: Angust** Al menos eso creo, para mí es bastante angustioso por los sentimientos que crea al protagonista.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad intelectual de JK Rowling, yo solo se los tomo prestados.

Hola a todos. Esta es mi primera y no se si única incursión en el tema slash. La verdad es que me encanta leerlos pero nunca me había dado por escribirlos. Espero que no haya sido un desastre. Me gustaría saber que opinais y donde están los fallos ya que presupongo que si estais aquí es por que os gusta el salsh y soleis leerlos. Ayudadme a mejor el siguiente si es que llega. Gracias por leer.

**

* * *

**

**DESDE LA VERDAD **

A este lado todo se ve distinto. La felicidad es tan sólo una palabra vacía de sentido cuando se alcanza a través del sufrimiento de los demás, pero es algo que tampoco importa cuando hacer sufrir constituye la única y mayor diversión concebible. La amistad no tiene sentido pues ningún sentimiento existe en sí; a éste lado todo se impone por fuerza y a la fuerza, nada se entrega desinteresadamente o sin pedir algo a cambio antes o después. ¿Lealtad? Algunos dicen que es lo único que nos une pero yo sé que no es así, no cuando viene impuesta como todo, cuando te obliga a ella el tatuaje marcado a fuego en la piel. Ya no es como antes, ahora la marca es capaz de detectar por sí sola al traidor y al primer indicio de infidelidad arde tan potentemente que consume por entero al que osa desafiarme.

A este lado todo es distinto. Nadie puede brindar amor verdadero porque nadie lo llegó a conocer; ni siquiera en su más tierna infancia es que les fue brindado, igual que ahora tampoco se brinda a los recién nacidos. Desde el mismo momento en que una nueva alma ve la luz ésta es tapada por la negra máscara que ya no tenemos que usar y que aun así está condenado a llevar la quiera o no. Hoy ya no se admite a nadie en nuestro círculo a no ser que sea por legítimo derecho de nacimiento. La conquista del poder y el gobierno del mundo nos hace recelar de todos los que sin merecerlo quieren unirse ahora a nosotros: ¿Dónde estaban cuando éramos perseguidos? ¿Dónde cuando nuestra causa era temida y despreciada por todos? Una vez conquistado definitivamente el poder todo aquel que no estaba de nuestro lado se convirtió en un estorbo, en algo menos que un elfo domestico al que ordenar, y como tal estorbo fue tratado. Y yo mismo consentí eso…

Ahora sé que nadie que viva al otro lado puede comprender lo que ocurre a este. ¿Cuánto he tardado en darme cuenta? No lo se… Pero ahora que todo vuelve a ser claro y soy consciente de todos mis actos aún no me los puedo creer. Lo que para otro tal vez sea un dulce sueño, un recuerdo de la efímera felicidad de sus años adolescentes, hace meses que para mí se ha tornado suplicio. Sueños convertidos en la peor de las pesadillas al abrir de nuevo mi mente y recordar lo que a fuerza me habían obligado a olvidar.

Yo viví al otro lado, sentí el amor que tanta gente y amigos me ofrecieron; tuve la lealtad no solo de mis dos queridos amigos, sino de muchos más; conocí la alegría, la felicidad y también el dolor y la tristeza que provocaban los actos que después yo mismo e inflingido sin saber. A este lado no existe la conciencia porque nadie la tiene ya. A todos les murió en la cuna de las manos insensibles de unos padres que o nunca la tuvieron o la perdieron de pura maldad. No pueden ver el sufrimiento que causan porque no conocen la alegría de amar y compartir. A este lado la familia no es más que un lazo de sangre con el que traficar. ¿Acaso entonces es posible pensar en la amistad? ¿En un tipo de amor que ni la sangre es capaz de lograr? Ellos no pueden sentirlo, igual que yo tampoco lo sentí durante años. Pero algo me ha hecho despertar de esta maldita mentira en la que vivía y se que es justamente el amor que ellos no sienten lo que ha permitido tal milagro.Y me siento sucio al recuerdo de todos mis actos a pesar de saber que me fueron involuntariamente impuestos.

Cuando comenzaron los sueños no comprendía nada. Las imágenes pasaban ante mí como si no pertenecieran a mi mundo, como si no hubiera sido yo quien las hubiese vivido en un pasado olvidado y sin embargo era yo, borroso cual oculto por una espesa niebla, pero definitivamente yo. Un yo que no era capaz siquiera de reconocer.

El primer sueño que avisté claro me mostró dos valerosos chiquillos atacando a un gigantesco troll con el solo fin de salvar a una niña que por entonces nada significaba para ellos. Desperté llorando y gritando, desesperado, y tan sólo sus fuertes brazos me hicieron calmar. Al rodear mi cuerpo y comenzar a besarme me abandoné a sus caricias sabiendo de ante mano que era lo más cercano al amor que en este lado podría hallar. Durante mucho tiempo no le conté nada de mi sueños, no le dije nada al respecto de mis pesadillas a pesar de que él sabía que se repetían noche tras noche con más intensidad. Yo le ocultaba mis sueños pero él…. Él me ocultaba toda la verdad.

Llegó el momento en que ni su consuelo era efectivo, los sueños habían aumentado su intensidad hasta mostrarme cada vez a mi persona más adulta y con mayor poder. Pero también se hicieron cada vez más claros, más comprensibles, hasta que finalmente todas las nieblas se disiparon y me mostraron un pasado que había olvidado, un pasado donde el amor, la amistad y la lealtad aún existían por sí misma, un pasado donde yo había sido el Niño-Que-Vivió, y no el Señor de los mortífagos que soy ahora. Un pasado que al irrumpir en mi recuerdo hacía de mi vida los últimos años la más miserable de todas las vidas.

>>>

Si alguna vez me amó es esta noche que me lo ha demostrado. No sé que dije antes de despertar, o si fue mi actitud y el cúmulo de cosas acontecidas noche tras noche lo que le alertó. Pero esta noche, una vez calmado y antes de volvernos a dormir, me envolvió entre sus piernas y sus brazos y, allí aprisionado, me habló en susurros al oído. Se que adoptó tal posición para no ver mi cara, para no descubrir en ella el desprecio y el dolor que en ese momento debí de reflejar. Podía sentirlo tiritar de miedo a mi espalda, helado de frío ante la verdad que me comenzaba a revelar mientras que sus largos y pálidos dedos dibujaban figuras imaginarias en mi pecho haciendo que se me marcaran como a fuego sobre la piel. Se que en ese momento, con su verdad me mostró más amor del que nunca me mostró al amarme. Yo ya lo sabía todo, pero sus palabras dieron respuesta a mis incomprensibles preguntas y eso es algo que no sabe cuanto le agradecí.

-Sé que algo pasa Harry y se que no me lo vas a contar, mucho menos sabiendo como sé que es lo que más temo. Crees que te traicionaré y que mis sentimientos hacia ti no son verdaderos, pero… te equivocas.

Escuchar hablar así a Draco no es algo que ocurra a diario y sin embargo sé que era mas sincero de lo nunca fue en su vida. El amor se hacía sentir en cada una de sus palabras veladas por la angustia. No pude evitar el estremeciendo que recorrió mi cuerpo al descubrir que me conocía incluso mejor de lo que pensaba que hacía y que sabía de mis propios miedos casi mejor que yo.

-Algo ha despertado en ti Harry, algo que sé debería haber permanecido oculto en tu memoria, pero a pesar de todo debes de saber que yo siempre estaré de tu lado Harry, sea cual sea en el que estés. - Intenté girarme y besarlo más me retuvo y no me dejó hacer.- ¡No me interrumpas Potter!- Dijo como advertencia con un intento vano de mostrarme un asomo del antiguo desprecio que me solía tener en la escuela mientras apretaba amenazante uno de sus dedos en mi pecho. Pero enseguida volvió a deslizarlo juguetón haciendo que voz se dulcificara velada de nuevo por la preocupación.- Tus recuerdos han vuelto- Le oí decirme preocupado y no se si me hizo sentir aliviado con sus palabras o mucho más ansioso por saber más.- Sé que es eso lo que ocurre y aunque tú no preguntes nada quiero que sepas la verdad. Después, si decides marcharte…- sus brazos apretaron mi torso casi desesperado y pude sentir todo su miedo a perderme.- … Lo entenderé.- Su voz sonó sin convicción alguna.

-Déjalo Draco- le repliqué tomando sus manos entre las mías, intentando hacerlo desistir de su empeño por hablar. Demasiado mal me sentía yo conmigo mismo como para afrontar nada más.

-No puedo dejar de lado algo que te afecta tanto, ya no.

Quedó en silencio un momento y, cuando volvió a hablar, su voz se hizo profunda y lejana. Había reclinado su cuerpo en el cabecero de nuestra cama y aunque sus piernas aún se abrazaban ansiosas a mi cintura desde mi espalda sentí como todo su cuerpo tensaba los músculos endurecidos de propio temor. Su cabeza se fue hacia atrás haciéndome imaginar la fina y tersa piel de su cuello estirada, ofreciéndome como tantas veces esa nuez que tan bien ahora anhelaba recorrer con mi lengua, prolongando suaves toques hasta la parte más sensible de su oreja. Su voz me sacó del pensamiento rompiendo un momento mágico que había logrado serenar mi alma a base de los recuerdos de su amor.

-Siete obliaviates.- Sus palabras fueron para mí el más mortal de los rayos del que tantas veces había escapado.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté contraído de dolor.

-El Lord ideó el plan… Siete de los mortífagos más experimentados en ese tipo de hechizos esperaban ocultos tu llegada. Sabía que acudirías, que intentarías evitar la masacre de la batalla enfrentándote tú solo a él, para salvar al resto de un ataque en masa, para evitar que pudiera ocurrir algo parecido a lo ocurrido en nuestro quinto curso cuando… lo perdiste.

-¡¡No hables de él!!- Grité exaltado, intentando alejarme de su cuerpo y su abrazo pues el recuerdo a ese nivel también se me hacía insoportable. Más el me retuvo y acercó su boca a mi cuello depositando allí un suave besos antes de brindarme su disculpa en un susurro.

-Perdona…-Se que fue el tacto de sus suaves labios lo que me hizo calmar la angustia y lograr que volviera a ponerle atención a sus palabras.- El caso es que aquella noche acudiste, solo, como él te había pedido, y sabiendo como sabías a qué te ibas a enfrentar.

-¿Y?-

-Tu primer recuerdo de esa noche, dicho por tu propia boca, es tender tu mano al Lord, aceptar el pacto de igualdad que te ofrecía para dominar el mundo. Al menos… ese era antes de que comenzaras a recordar.

Un suspiro profundo se escapa de su pecho. Fui incapaz de decir nada en ese momento pues no me sentí capaz de hacerlo. En aquel entonces no era consciente de la vida que había dejado atrás, ni de qué me había hecho olvidarla, pero ahora sí lo era…

-Siete obliviates que borraron todo rastro de la bondad que un día hubo en ti Harry. Yo te conocí cuando eras… EL Niño-Que-Vivió- dijo dudoso al usar ese nombre y tuve que llevar mis manos a la cabeza y apretar fuertemente mis sienes para contener la punzada de dolor que atravesó mi cicatriz como hacía años no lo sentía hacerlo.

-No me llames así- Le supliqué haciendo un amago de amoldar mi cuerpo al suyo, buscando desesperado el calor que abrigara el frío que mis propios pensamientos me estaban inflingiendo.

-Cuando eras bueno, noble, y yo te odiaba por ello, por ser todo lo que yo nunca fui ni llegaría a ser.- Terminó entristecido aunque abrazándome estrechamente para ofrecerme todo su calor.- Y ahora vuelves a ser el mismo de entonces, aunque no lo reconozcas ni yo te pueda ya odiar por ello. Se que este es el único modo de ayudarte Harry y aunque duela lo haré.

-¿Acaso crees que me ayudas Draco?

Sin querer mi voz sonó tan fría como cuando me dirigía a mis mortífagos, y sé que le dolió mi tono porque su cuerpo volvió a tensarse como si mi varita lo hubiera apuntado amenazante de la mayor de las maldiciones. No me respondió, siguió hablando como si no me hubiera escuchado, tal vez intentando ignorar aquel tono de mi voz o pensando que si paraba no conseguiría acabar su propósito.

-Cuando el Lord te ofreció que eligieras a uno de nosotros para 'guiarte' en tu nueva vida, tu voz no dudó.- Había añoranza y orgullo en sus palabras.- "Malfoy" dijiste al segundo y, al ver a mi padre avanzar orgulloso hacia ti, una sonrisa irónica apareció en tu cara. "Draco Malfoy" aclaraste para sorpresa de todos. Nos quedamos clavados al suelo, incluso el propio Lord, pero… aceptó. Y lo que para otro hubiera sido un orgullo para mí fue todo un martirio.

-Lo recuerdo. En aquel entonces esa fue mi mayor venganza contra ti. Draco Malfoy, el orgulloso Slytherin que nunca me había reconocido ni como un sangre limpia estaría rendido a mí y a mí servicio personal. Y no tuve conciencia de cuan dulce fue mi venganza hasta que se dulcificó aún más el día que en un arrebato de furia ante uno de mis premeditados desprecios me aplastaste de lleno contra la pared de un oscuro callejón muggle y me besaste impetuoso.

-Me lanzaste la cruciatus más potente que nunca había recibido, ni siquiera del propio Lord- Parece mentira que alguien pueda admitir un orgullo como el que muestra su voz ante dicho martirio.- Y cuando bajaste tu varita temí lo peor. No esperaba que te lanzaras hacia mí desesperado, comiéndome a besos intentando así borrar el dolor causado por tu maldición cuando era tu desprecio lo que más me hacía sufrir.

Recuerdo que a sus palabras tomé sus manos en las mías enlazando nuestro dedos. Como ya dije nunca antes sentí su amor hacia mí más potente que esta noche.

-Seis años han pasado de eso, y cinco desde que el Lord nos dejó y tu ocupaste definitivamente su lugar, pasando a ser el amo absoluto del mundo mágico.- Callé, callé y cerré los ojos fuertemente evitando por todos los medios el recuerdo de lo ocurrido aquel día.- Esa noche viniste a mí por primera vez, te despojaste de tus ropas en silencio y, sin decir palabra, te colaste en mi cama ante mi mirada asombrada. De no saber yo mismo cuanto deseaba aquello hubiera pensado que no era más que otro de tus tantos caprichos, un modo más de maltratar y divertirte de los muchos que el Lord mismo te enseñó. Pero esa noche me entregué a ti como nunca, sabiendo que tu presencia allí solo buscaba calmar el dolor que acabar con las vidas de tu amigo y de tu mentor te habían producido sin saberlo. Creo que fue esa noche que descubrí cuan enamorado estaba de ti.

Una respiración entrecortada invadió mi pecho y una lagrima asomó a mi cara. Una cosa era recordar cuanto mal había hecho, y otra muy distinta oírselo relatar a él.

-No pudiste salvar al Lord, pero lo vengaste. Nadie comprendió entonces el porqué de tu retirada de entonces, cuando toda la Orden permanecía ahí, pero yo sé que fue la mirada de Granger la que te hizo salir de allí. De todos modos, sin Dumbledore, todo estaba ya ganado y puesto que la misericordia nunca fue algo digno entre nosotros todo el mundo pensó que dejarles con vida era peor castigo que acabar con ellos. Días después el mundo entero se rendía a tus condiciones y yo con él... Ni una sola noche dejaste de acudir a mí desde entonces.

-Ni lo dejaré de hacer- le afirmé estrechando sus manos.

-Lo harás Potter, lo harás.- El tono de su voz y el oírlo usar mi apellido me alertó. "¿Qué más me esconde para demostrar tal seguridad?"

-Hace días que mis recuerdos despertaron totalmente Draco, que el Gryffindor que un día fui pugna por salir de nuevo a la superficie, algo que el león no comprende que ya no puede hacer. No después de seis años en los que mi maldad ha superado con creces a la del propio Voldemort, aunque fuera bajo hechizo. Durante todos los meses en los que mis pesadillas me asaltaron fue tu calor y tus brazos los que me consolaron y calmaron logrando hacerme volver a dormir en paz.- Ladeé el cuerpo hacia su derecha y giré la cara a la inversa para mirarlo. Sus ojos grises brillaban cual perlas irisadas al comprobar el sentimiento que destilaban mis palabras.- En un mundo donde no existe el verdadero amor yo tuve la suerte de hallar uno, el único de todos tal vez.

Su mano se alzó tímida hacia mi cara, su vista perdida en mi mirada, vislumbrando el amor que sabía residía en mí. Acarició mi barbilla lentamente, casi martirizándome en el contacto, extendió el pulgar hacia mis labios y los bordeó con él mientras su lengua recorría insinuantes sus propios labios. Cuando la palma de su mano se abrió sobre mi mejilla atrapé su dedo en mi boca, succionándolo con pasión. Luego mi caricia se hizo leve, mi lengua buscó ansiosa la yema de su dedo, lamiéndolo en círculos lentos allí donde las terminaciones nerviosas son más sensibles. Su urgencia creció junto a mi espalda tan rápido como la mía misma y, aun deseoso de sentirla dentro de mí, opte por dar por finalizado ese tema que tantos y tantos días me había preocupado. Necesitaba una sola respuesta, una cuestión más que apenas intuía pero que era de vital importancia para mí y a la que él no había hecho referencia a pesar de confirmarme que el olvido fue a causa de los hechizos.

-Malfoy...-Mi voz no sonó siniestra, lo sé, pero el acuerdo tácito de que solo lo nombraría así cuando requiriera de él al siervo que me juró lealtad lo llenó de pánico en aquel instante, y pude ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que me respondía.

-Si, mi Lord.

Yo requería al mortífago y él aún me respondía con tan atrevida distinción. Tiempo atrás dejé claro a todos que no le pertenecía a nadie, y que nadie tenía derecho ni podía osarse a usar esa palabra, ese posesivo unido a mi nombre y aún así... Justo ahora él hacía uso de ello, sabiendo que solo a él se lo permitiría, y usándolo como súplica callada a que recordara que no era solo un siervo al que me dirigía, sino también a mi amante.

-¿Quién lanzó la imperius que me hizo aceptar el pacto?

Mis ojos no se apartaron de él y observé como sus pupilas se dilataban totalmente al límite máximo. Su respiración se volvió repentinamente tan entrecortada que temí que el peso de mi cuerpo no le dejara ni respirar y entonces... cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza en un gesto mudo que me lo dijo todo. Sé que no debí de hacerlo pero en un impulso me alejé de él sin decir nada, me levanté de la cama dejándolo allí tendido, a mi espalda, sin hacer nada por retenerme. _"Si decides marcharte, lo entenderé"_ resonaron en mi mente sus palabras al abandonar la alcoba. Apenas amanecía el día de hoy.

>>>

Hace años que no venía al Londres muggle, una buena señal para ellos debería de decir. Mis hombres son los encargados de hacer valer mis deseos y mandatos tantos en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Al principio de todo, cuando aún se me veía por aquí, siempre había algún inocente que acaba mal parado o, en el peor de los casos, muerto despiadadamente bajo una tortura inflingida generalmente por pura diversión. En aquellos días el temor a encontrar la marca tenebrosa flotando sobre lo que fuera tu hogar volvía a ser tan patente o más como en los años de poder de Voldemort. Y pensar que yo me sentía tan orgulloso, me dan arcadas nada más recordarlo.

Fue un impulso impensado lo que me hizo aparecerme en aquel callejón muggle donde un día encontré su amor. Sabía que estaba muy lejos de mi destino y aún así decidí llegar caminando. Los fríos colores de un amanecer ya invernal intentaban en vano dar paso a colores más cálidos que, velados por la niebla y la llovizna que caía incesante, no se lo permitían. Las pocas personas que veo a mí paso huyen despavoridas a ocultarse de mí; no son mis ropajes negros ni la ondeante capa lo que les impone su miedo sino mi cara.... Todos me conocen aunque nunca me hayan visto en persona, todos saben de mi poder y temen mi carácter, todos huyen temblando tan solo al verme, sabiendo que mi presencia en su mundo no puedes depararles nada bueno. No los culpo por ello pero espero que esta vez se equivoquen.

Vago por las calles casi sin sentido pero mi atención fija en una única dirección. Cuando pongo atención a sus caras de miedo y pánico ya no me divierten como la última vez; ahora veo su miedo y puedo comprenderlo, puedo sentirlo y eso me hace sentir lástima por ellos. Sí siento lástima por ellos pero nada comparable con la pena que siento por mí mismo, por lo que me convertí sin saberlo. Ahora su pavor solo me hace sentir culpable: culpable de haber fallado a todos los que tanta esperanza habían puesto en mí; culpable por defraudar a aquellos que no solo me apoyaron sino que arriesgaron sus vidas por mí, unas vidas que luego permití que les arrebataran y que mi propia varita llegó a arrebatar para mi presente desgracia; culpable de ser quien soy siendo quien fui.

Respiro entrecortadamente, ya no es solo por la culpabilidad, es que no puedo vivir con el peso de mis actos. Su cara pecosa y risueña hace días que me atormenta más que ninguna otra. Giro a la derecha y detengo mis pasos. Soy consciente de lo que me ha traído aquí y estoy decidido a enfrentarlo. Vive a escasos metros, en una pequeña casa muggle a la que se retiró intentando olvidar un pasado demasiado amargo e intentando afrontar un presente que nadie, ni mago ni muggle, podía evitar. Sigue lloviznando pero parece que ni el agua osara rozarme, mi propia alma está más calada que mi capa. Avanzo de nuevo, esta vez con urgencia hasta la que hace tiempo sé su casa, siempre supe donde vivía. Tomo aire profundamente mientras mi tembloroso dedo aprieta el timbre, se que se asustará tanto al abrir como si me le hubiera aparecido en la salita varita en mano.

Uno, dos tres... silencio. Ocho, nueve segundos... A los lejos comienzo a percibir sus pasos y sé que no ha cambiado un ápice, ni siquiera en su forma de andar. La puerta se abre ante mí y el alma me sale disparada al contemplarla después de tantos años, su cara está surcada por las arrugas del sufrimiento y lo muestra tan claro como si fuera alguien que hubiera vivido mucho más tiempo que yo. Sus ojos se abren inmensurablemente al reconocerme y su voz tiembla marcada por el miedo y el desprecio.

-Potter.

Una simple palabra. Su respiración agitada contrarresta con la mía que parece ausente. Sabía que no sería fácil verla pero ahora que la tengo ante mí todo se me hace más difícil. El mundo parece haberse quedado en silencio, podría decirse incluso que hubiera dejado de girar. Veo el desprecio en sus ojos pero por un momento no dejo que me afecte, pues me deleito al mirarla recordando como era muchos años atrás, cuando yo aún no estaba al lado contrario, cuando éramos niños y parte de un maravilloso trío. Pasa el tiempo y nada se mueve, ella ni siquiera hace además de tomar su varita del bolsillo para intentar defenderse, demasiado bien sabe que ahora ni siquiera ella lograría rozarme. Pero lo agradezco, se que en el fondo no es la cobardía lo que le impide atacarme, sino el amor que un día me profesó lo que atenaza su mano aunque no lo reconozca. No sé si el miedo la deje diferenciarlo pero siento que en éste instante mis ojos brillan con el mismo verde iluminado de antaño, emocionados ante un reencuentro que produce más tristeza que felicidad. Finalmente logro sacar fuerzas para hablarle.

-Hola Mione- Digo tímidamente usando con deliberación el diminutivo que de cariño le llamábamos Ron y yo hace tantos años, intentando desvanecer con ello un miedo que aún así puedo leer en sus ojos, un miedo que es muy normal de esperar.

-¿Qué quiere el Lord de mí?

Pregunta erguida, firme ante mi presencia, sin apartarme la mirada que ahora es más fría de lo que nunca me pareció la de Snape. Esa pregunta, esas palabras, son las primeras que tiene que pronunciar toda criatura cuando uno de mis siervos se presenta ante ella. No suelo escucharlas fuera de mi círculo de los que un día traté como allegados, pero oírla de sus boca parte mi corazón en mil pedazos, más cuando sus ojos me miran ausentes, como si ya nada le importara en esta vida. Son mis ojos ahora los que se cierran para no violar involuntariamente su pensamiento pues soy demasiado consciente de a donde es que llega mi poder.

-El Lord no desea nada de una sangre sucia como tú- Respondo aún sin mirarla, con una respuesta oficial que debería de tranquilizarla aunque sé que el escuchar tal insulto de mi boca le duele tanto o más como a mí el pronunciarlo pues ni siquiera aquella maldita noche la llamé así. Abro los ojos sintiéndolos humedecidos por las lágrimas y mi voz se torna suplicante como hace años no la escucho.- Pero Harry si quisiera algo de su Hermione.- Acabo poniendo énfasis en diferenciar mis palabras.

El miedo y la sorpresa dan paso a un inesperado enojo; el ceño se ciñe y veo rabia en el marrón de sus ojos. Los recuerdos aún me permiten vislumbrar en sus gestos cuando es que se avecina una tormenta, igual que cuando Ron y yo nos negamos a seguir estudiando para un examen final; por un momento deseo que reaccione igual que entonces pero... Su cara vuelve entonces a la normalidad y se limita a mirarme desafiante a la vez que habla serena y convencida.

-El Harry que yo conocí murió hace tiempo. Si el Lord quiere divertirse a mí costa tendrá que ser con su deporte favorito,- Añade con desprecio y se que no se refiere al quidditch que tanto me gustaba de niño.- pues nada más que eso conseguiría de mí.

Mantengo su mirada apenado, ella se piensa lógicamente en peligro de muerte y sin embargo su valentía le hace afrontarme con toda la fría lógica que siempre le caracterizó, al contrario que a mí que siento como mis piernas me tiemblan compulsivamente ante ella y parecen que de un momento a otro me fueran a dejar de sostener.

-Pues soy Harry, Harry a secas aunque no me creas.- Vuelvo a reiterarle aunque sé que tampoco ahora me creerás pues no tiene motivo alguno para hacerlo. Su mirada pierde todo atisbo de desafío y se vuelve triste, casi melancólica, yo la miro de reojo, en parte por mi propia vergüenza y en parte por no ver más allá de lo que ella misma me quiera mostrar. Su voz resuena dura, firme, convencida... y sus palabras me suponen perder toda esperanza de que me escuche.

-Si es Harry quien está ante mí, comprenderá que no lo quiera ver! ¿Puedo retirarme?

No hay pena en su voz en lo que a mí se refiere y ni tan siquiera mis ojos aguados le hacen tenerme la compasión que bien sé que no merezco de nadie, mucho menos de ella. Me doy por vencido, de sobra sabía que no debía de haber venido aunque pensé que tal vez por rencor lograría de ella lo que necesito, pero para eso tendría que escucharme.

-Siento mucho haberte molestado Hermione- Le digo con el corazón en la mano.- Cuidate.

Suspiro y me giro sabiendo como sé que esto es mucho más que una despedida. Aún ni llego a dar tres pasos que la puerta de cierra a mis espaldas con un portazo. Me paro y, aunque no me digno a girarme ni a mirar para atrás, mis pies parecen no querer responderme y se quedan clavados al suelo; sé que está tras la puerta, asustada, esperando el hechizo que haga volar su casa en mil pedazos. Su espera es en vano. Ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo permanecí ahí de pie, perdido en el tiempo y el espacio pero se que fue demasiado. Entonces su voz me sacó del vahído cuando la oí llamarme por mi nombre, recelosa sí, pero al menos aparentemente dispuesta a escucharme.

>>>

Entro en la alcoba como aquella primera vez, inundado igualmente por una sensación extremadamente de pena y con la misma necesidad de amor que aquella primera noche para nosotros. Solo que entonces la pena no la tomaba como tal, sino como rabia que procedía del otro lado al que me hallaba y el amor no tenía mayor valor que el consuelo que unas caricias podían dar a quien desesperado las reclamaba de quien sabía más le podían ofrecer. El amor entonces era puro egoísmo y él tenía razón, de no ser por su consentimiento en aquella noche ni siquiera aquella primera vez se hubiera podido considerar un acto de amor, sino algo vil y despreciable, otra de las muchas torturas que el Lord y yo disfrutábamos.

Me despojo de mis ropas en silencio y sin decir palabra de nuevo me cuelo bajo su atenta mirada en la que ahora es ya nuestra cama. El aire de la estancia está impregnado de su tristeza y lo siento cortar mi pecho al respirarlo por saberlo lleno de toda su amargura. Ni siquiera se atreve a decir nada, permanece como estaba, apoyado en los almohadones que sostienen su maravilloso torso, un torso musculado y blanco como la leche que me atrae irremediablemente. Busco sus ojos que silenciosos me transmiten todo su amor, la alegría por el reencuentro y el miedo a lo inesperado. Sé que pensaba que no volvería y, aunque no es nada típico en él, sus ojos también me dicen que ya se sentía derrotado. Aquella primera noche me lancé sobre él desesperado, mi boca buscó violentamente la suya casi obligándole a abrírmela. Hoy nada será así; sus ojos muestran todo su deseo y sin embargo puedo sentir su tensión, se siente culpable porque al fin y al cabo fue su maldición la que me arrastró a esta mentira y se que se cree indigno de mí y de mi amor. No sabe cuan equivocado está

Lentamente mi mano se acerca a su frente, mis dedos se entremezclan con su pelo mientras me pierdo en su mirada; retiro delicadamente la platina melena para descubrirme su cuello, ese que durante años me ha enloquecido a la sola visión del pulso agitado en sus venas, como ahora mismo, tan visible y manifiesto bajo su nívea piel. Siento como se estremece a tan leve toque, a pesar de toda la tensión que atenaza su cuerpo, y no puedo evitar que mi propio cuerpo también le corresponda. Despacio inclino mi cabeza hacia él, percibo su respiración acelerada ante mis suaves caricias y mi cercanía mientras sus ojos me miran tan extasiados como suplicante. Mis labios al fin se depositan sobre los suyos, con un gesto pausado y lleno de amor, en el beso más deseado que tal vez nunca antes halla entregado y sin embargo... no hallo respuesta ni entrega por parte de los de él. Insisto, mis labios delinean los suyos, los atrapan suavemente mientras mi lengua le implora que le abra paso para danzar con la suya; aún no responde, pareciera una fina muñeca de porcelana inanimada sino fuera por el gran calor que involuntariamente su cuerpo desprende. Me separo de él extrañado y al mirarlo sus ojos me muestran la pena más infinita que nunca les ví reflejar. No me atrevo a romper su silencio, más mi mano parece querer hablar por mí y se desliza por su cuello hasta la base de la clavícula... Aún sin retirarle la mirada me siento a horcajadas sobre él, su cuerpo reacciona bajo mi peso pero su mente... Parece demasiado ausente, muy alejada de aquí. Mis manos siguen deslizándose amorosas por su busto, subiendo y bajando hasta su vientre; mis caricias lo estremecen y aún así se resiste. _"¿Por qué?"_

-Draco...- Mi voz hace que cierre los ojos y trague saliva dificultosamente, sé qué está poniendo toda su atención en controlar su deseo, lo conozco, aunque no comprendo esta actitud.- ¿Draco?- repito esta vez frotando ligeramente mis caderas con las suyas, instándolo a liberar ese deseo que sé tan retenido. Si no obtengo respuesta... Sus ojos se abren presurosos a mi roce y no me gusta lo que veo en ellos.

-¡¡NO!! - replica alto y claro dejándome confuso.- Esta vez no...- Murmura después menos seguro.- No puedes hacerme esto...- me pide suplicante.- Ya no...- La pena que destila me destroza.

-¿No puedo amarte?- Pregunto profundizando deliberadamente las caricias de mis manos en torno a su pecho. Inmediatamente sus pezones reaccionan a mi contacto y veo reflejada en su cara la frustración de no poder resistírseme, comienzo a pesar que no desea mi presencia cuando una afirmación escapa de sus enrojecidos labios.

-Tu ya no puedes amarme.- Suena convencido y sé los motivos que le hacen pensar así... En su mundo de toda la vida, nuestro mundo durante seis largos años, el tendría razón, porque él nunca tuvo la suerte de conocer el verdadero amor, aunque sea tan capaz de entregarlo.

-Te equivocas...- Me yergo del todo sobre él, detengo mis caricias y lo miro fijamente pues quiero demostrarle cuan en serio es que le hablo.- Durante cinco años me has amado y lo has hecho aún sabiendo que el amor que yo te mostraba era tan solo un producto de la mentira en la que me hicisteis vivir.- Su pecho se llena entrecortadamente de aire, igual que el mío.- Yo no era consciente de ello pero tú... Aún sabiéndolo te entregaste a mí por entero, tu lealtad y tu amor pronto dejaron de depender de una marca grabada a fuego en la piel y lo se antes de que me revelaras tu sentimientos aquel día en el callejón. Pero nunca me lo demostraste mejor que la última noche, cuando de nuevo sabías que la verdad te haría perderme y aún así la interpusiste a tu propio sentimiento. Por eso sé que te quedarás a mi lado, esté al lado que esté, y por eso estoy aquí.

Tiembla, su cuerpo tiembla compulsivamente bajo el mío y se que con su silencio me da la razón, a pesar de que aún no cree en mis palabras. Su miedo a éstas alturas solo incrementa mi deseo.

-Aquella noche, al elegirte mi guía, salve tú vida sin saber que con ello también salvaba la mía, - _" Bien sé lo que me digo el propio Lord acabó con los otros siete que participaron en mi caída, de no haberlo elegido a él..." _- por que si de algo no puedo arrepentirme desde entonces es de amarte como te amo.- Por primera vez desde que llegué sus ojos reflejan con puro conocimiento todo el amor que me profesa.- Aceptaste mi amor en la mentira, déjame mostrártelo desde la verdad.

Sus manos liberan la sábana que tan apretadamente han sostenido sus dedos en los últimos momentos y las siento llegar a mi cara tomando mis mejillas. Busca mis ojos por un instante con tal profundidad y anhelo que la poca alma que aún me queda se estremece junto a mí cuerpo. Y lentamente acerca su cuerpo al mío, cerrando sus luceros de luna plateada al posar su boca sobre la mía; nunca un beso dijo tanto, nunca nos entregamos tanto uno al otro con caricia más íntima que ahora. El beso despierta un deseo inflamado imposible de eludir y por fin dejamos a un lado las palabras para hablarnos con caricias, con unos besos que tan bien conozco y tan nuevos me saben. Nuestras caricias profundizan más y más y, llegado el momento lo encuentro preparado, su pasión encendida como nunca antes la vi ni imaginé la pudiera ver, tan deseoso de sentirme dentro como yo él.

Siete horas... Siete horas del más bellos amor que ya más nunca sentiré. En los breves espacios de tiempo que nuestros cuerpos requerían para reponerse antes de volver a amar hablábamos de todos aquellos años que nunca habíamos comentado, nuestros años en Hogwarts, cuando yo aún era el Niño-Que-Vivió. Manos unidas para compensar la mano que no le tendí en nuestro segundo encuentro en un vagón de tren; caricias que borraban el miedo del niño que se adentró en el Bosque Prohibido como castigo al delatar a un trío Gryffindor; besos para calmar la angustia surgida en un duelo a vista de todos cuando él aún sabía más magia que yo...; suspiros para cada uno de los recuerdos que de niños nos habían enfrentado y risas, risas sinceras al afrontarlos ahora con ojos enamorados.

De nuevo amanece, el alba ya preludia un día que yo no conoceré. Me deshago del abrazo en el que me aprisiona aún dormido, como si temiera perder lo recientemente encontrado. Él no lo sabe aún pero su temor ésta vez no es nada infundado. Me levanto lentamente para no despertarlo y en silencio me dirijo hacia el secreter donde hace años reposa oculta mi antigua varita. Cojo su estuche con añoranza y al tomarla entre mis dedos vuelvo a sentir el poder que perdió hace años, el calor de su madera y su núcleo se transmiten de nuevo por mis venas inundándome de paradójicas sensaciones, casi puedo sentirla como aquel lejano día en que ella me eligió a mí. Todo está dispuesto, decidido, y ahora se consumará. Con gran dolor de mi corazón la alzo hacia quien duerme confiado. Un rayo azul pálido lo alcanza a mi hechizo, "_Draco dormiens_", e intento consolarme a mí mismo sabiendo que es lo único que puedo hacer por él en este momento.

Sobre la mesa una gruesa carta que le será de vana explicación al despertar, al menos hasta que recoja su gemela, la que ella guarda desde ayer. Dos días con la mente más brillante que nunca tuvo Hogwarts da para mucho, incluso después de hacerla comprender el por qué de todo. Mi túnica guarda la redoma que contiene el líquido que tantas lágrimas le vi verter al crearlo, nunca pensé que tras lo ocurrido me acogiera así. Tomo el recipiente entre mis manos, sin sombra alguna de miedo por lo que voy a hacer, sé que éste es el único modo y nunca fui cobarde ante ningún reto. El tibio líquido desciende espeso por mi garganta y aunque debería quemar nada quema más que mi propia culpa. Dejo la redoma, totalmente vacía, junto a la varita y la carta, maldiciendo en voz baja el tener que recurrir al sutil arte de una poción por ser inmune a la maldición asesina. El mismo Voldemort creó ésta poción como protección contra mí, por si me rebelaba; si tuviera tumba se retorcería en ella el ver el fin para el cual se ha formulado.

Un sueño pesado me invade repentinamente, algo que presiento no debería de ocurrir, algo que supongo ella ha modificado para mí. Me encamino al lecho y, tendiéndome junto a él lo envuelvo entre mis brazos, aferrándome así a lo único que ya me duele abandonar en vida. Mi mente al fin está organizada, se que mi muerte traerá la paz que el mundo ansía, Draco y Hermione la edificaran juntos pues ninguno de ellos se opondrá a mi último y primer deseo. Mis ojos se cierran contra mi voluntad y una intensa luz llena mi mente, mi último pensamiento consciente antes de partir hacia la nueva aventura es para mi amor... _"Siempre estaré en tus sueños."_

>>>>>>

-Bienvenido Harry.

Creo que la agonía me ha trastornado. Su voz suena tan dulce como cuando éramos niños y me recibía de nuevo tras un largo verano sin vernos. Sin embargo ni siquiera de él podría esperar algo así después de lo que le hice. La luz intensa que me rodea se apaga y el resplandor de su alma me muestra al amigo que tanto amé; sé que la vida a este lado tiene mucho que cobrarme, es justo que empiece haciéndolo él.

-Te estaba esperando amigo.- Dice avanzando hacia mí y sorprendiéndome al estrecharme entre sus brazos.

-Ron- Murmuro casi asustado.

Si el alma tuviera cuerpo estaría temblando, o tal vez lo tiene y se siente igual. No encuentro palabras que decir a su gesto, tengo mucho que resolver con los que aquí residen por culpa de mis actos y pensé que llegaba preparado para afrontarlo, pero definitivamente no así, no para esto. El calor que me transmite su abrazo solo es comparable al amor que me ostentaba mi dragón, y al perdón que Mione me concedió. Cuando se separa de mí observo su pecosa cara y veo en sus ojos el anhelo de un reencuentro largamente esperado. Aún me siento incapaz de hablarle cuando escucho sus palabras, palabras que hacen que lágrimas amargas desciendan por mi cara pues no me siento merecedor de perdón que él me ofrece.

-Vamos Harry, mucha más gente espera por tí.

>>>>>

"Al nuevo Ministro de Magia, Draco Malfoy:

Yo, Harry Potter, Lord indiscutible del mundo mágico, dejo constancia aquí de mi última voluntad,

unos deseos que sé que se cumplirán so pena de sufrir las modificaciones aplicadas ayer a las

marcas de mis vasallos y cuyo control ahora ostenta Malfoy.

Mi primera voluntad encabeza ésta misiva, para el resto... Todo está ya dispuesto al otro lado para

que la paz se reestablezca según lo acordado. Todo aquel de mi siervo que se oponga a ello tendrá

igual final que los traidores a nuestra antigua causa; juraron fidelidad a mí y tendrán que acatarla

hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Sé que elijo al mejor de mis hombres para que lleve a cabo lo que yo debí de hacer; él conoce el amor como nadie más lo hace a este lado y el mundo que ha de construir solo puede cimentarse sobre esa base.

Ésta es mi voluntad, y ha de cumplirse:

Lord Potter."

Dos gruesas gotas cayeron sobre el papel al tiempo que al verse así impregnado se activaba mágicamente el conjuro que hacía aparecer una post data que al poco volvería a desaparecer.

"PD: No llores por mí, amor... La carta que tienes en tus manos no es más que algo oficial que

tendrás que mostrar a tus ahora vasallos. Confío plenamente en que tampoco en la muerte me

abandonarás.

El sobre que acompaña ésta misiva es para Hermione Granger, ella tiene algo que yo mismo le

dejé para ti, algo para el Draco que amo con todo mi ser. Ella espera tu visita hoy, a las doce.

Nadie debe de saber de mi muerte hasta que vosotros habléis. Sé que las dos personas que más

me amaron en vida hallaran en ese amor el modo de entenderse para lograr la paz que tanto

ansío para vuestro mundo.

No me reproches mi acción y recuerda tan sólo que también desde la verdad te amé.

Tuyo por siempre:

Harry."


End file.
